


Pool Day

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: I wrote this because of a couple of Tumblr posts I saw GrimAnonymousRex do, and it's gifted to them!Basically they reblogged art of the FACE family having fun swimming. I took a different post about them being a multishipper and combined the two. Add in my knowledge that they enjoy SuFrUk, and this is the result!I wrote this awhile ago. I thought I would leave it on Tumblr, but I've decided against that. VERY minor editing. (I left out and f in Alfred's name once, and I changed Canada's name to Matthieu from Matthew. I like it better.)
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), England/France/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimAnonymousRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/gifts).



> Headcanon that Sweden and Canada are a bit fluffy, and self-conscious around others that aren’t and/or don’t know they are.

Berwald stares at Arthur and Francis through the window. How had they managed to convince him to come with them to Alfred’s house for a pool party? It isn’t a very big group, just the four of them and Matthew, but it’s not the amount of people he’s worried about. Arthur catches sight of him, and motions him outside. He opens the door just enough to put his head out. “Nej. It’s ent’rely too h’t.”

“That’s what the water is for, love.” He shakes his head, and pulls himself back inside. Francis swims to the edge of the pool, and hauls himself out. He walks over to the door and opens it, but doesn’t come inside.

“What’s wrong, mon cher? Does the heat make you sick?” Berwald can’t help but glance at Francis’ chest, then out to Alfred and Matthieu, who are chasing Arthur with water guns in the shallow end of the pool. His face softens into a compassionate expression. “Oh. I see.” He gives him an understanding smile. “You’re a bit self-conscious about your fluff, aren’t you?” He nods shyly. Francis pokes his stomach. “You’re beautiful, just the way you are. I believe in you. But, if it makes you feel any better, you can swim with your shirt on. Matthieu is wearing a shirt for the same reason. Don’t tell him I said that though. I’ll explain the situation to Arthur. Come when you’re ready. The water is nice and cool.” He pecks Berwald’s lips, and hurries back into the water.

“I c’n do th’s,” he mumbles to himself. He takes a deep breath, and steps out of the house. He wraps his arms around himself, slowly walking toward the pool. He doesn’t like this. Alfred and Matthieu aren’t looking at him though, and that gives him the confidence he needs to step on the ladder. Arthur swims over, and holds out his hand. Berwald takes it, and is promptly pulled into the water. “Du tr’cked me!” He shouts when he surfaces, but there’s no anger behind it. He can hear the others laughing, and it helps soothe his nerves a bit. Arthur brushes the wet hair out of his eyes, and pulls off his glasses.

“Sorry I got these wet. I’ll wipe them off in a moment. But right now, you need reassurance.” He kisses him sweetly. Berwald relaxes into him as much as he can, since he still needs to move at least one arm to stay afloat. Arthur grins at him when he ends the kiss. “Feel better now?”

“J-ja,” he whispers out, nodding.

“Good. I knew you could do it.” Francis swims over, huffing playfully.

“And where’s my kiss?” Arthur chuckles, and pecks his lips. “Merci.” Berwald can’t help but smile at them. He would do anything for the two men he loves, and he knows they feel the same way about him and each other.

“Tack f’r h’lping me.” Francis rolls his eyes dramatically.

“As if we would drag you all the way here just for you to be left out. You’re part of the family now.” Arthur nods, wrapping an arm around the Frenchman. It looks awkward, but they’re somehow staying above water.

“And we wouldn’t trade it for anything.” They both kiss one of Berwald’s cheeks.

“Get a room!” Alfred calls out, causing all three to flush crimson. They separate from each other, and Arthur wipes off his glasses. Francis takes them from him, and places them back on Berwald’s face.

“There. Now our handsome Berry can see again.” He always says the most embarrassing things! He feels his blush travel down his neck and up to his ears. Alfred laughs so hard he snorts, which causes Matthieu to start laughing. It’s odd, being surrounded by laughter that’s so different from Mathias’, but feels just as much like home. It makes the pit of his stomach warm. He’ll never be able to express his happiness to its full extent, but he can definitely try.

“I’m c’ming f’r you, Alfr’d!” He grabs the closest pool noodle and fills it with water, ready to blow it at the American. Alfred shrieks and hides behind Matthieu, who raises his water gun, as well as a challenging brow. Francis grabs a pool noodle as well, and Arthur grabs a handful of water balls. It isn’t long before they’re splashing water on each other, not caring who they’re hitting, as long as they have a moving target.


End file.
